


Pareja Destinada

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secuestro, cazadores, rescate con final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: Cosas que aclarar: No sucedió lo del nogitsune aún, pero van a estar todos los personajes.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	Pareja Destinada

**Author's Note:**

> Cosas que aclarar: No sucedió lo del nogitsune aún, pero van a estar todos los personajes.

Derek Hale se había ido a México junto con su hermana Cora, al volver había unos cazadores que los emboscaron, no eran Argent pero querían asesinar al alfa verdadero y su manada, no por un código sino por diversión.

  
La manada sabía que algo había pasado, ya que esperaban a Derek horas antes.

\- Así que el antiguo alfa volvió, es una lástima que no llegarás a ver a tu manada además viene con un chica muy guapa aunque muy parecida a el, será su hermanita - dice uno de los cazadores mientras le inyectaba una droga no mortal sino que daba el mismo efecto que el alcohol en un humano después de 6 botellas.

Pasaron unos minutos casi una hora y llegaron a su destino 

\- quédense quietos y obedezcan o van a sufrir más de lo necesario - los hombres los tomaron y lanzando a Cora contra una pared mientras la ataban a esta, a Derek lo llevaron a otra habitación para encadenarlo a una silla.

-Queremos que nos des información de la manada, cuántos son y cuál es su punto débil - decía uno mientras inyectaba un poco más de la droga en Derek.

\- Nunca, no les voy a decir nada de ellos - Derek no podía controlar lo que decía pero sabía que no iba a traicionar a los suyos, jamás diría algo que ponga en peligro a Stiles eso lo sabía su lobo, por eso no iba a decir nada.

\- habla maldición, quién es el más débil de la manada, a quien podemos atrapar - Apreta un botón para darle una corriente de electricidad a Derek.

\- Scott, el es el más débil de la manada, no lo será por la fuerza pero es un imbécil, si no fuera por Stiles estaría muerto, yo mismo me hubiera encargado de matarlo - gime de dolor pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras pensaba en la persona que amaba.

\- No digas mentiras, sabemos que Scott es el alfa y hay un humano en la manada, dinos quién es, iremos por el más débil - vuelve a presionar el botón enojado.

-Mentir- les dice con una sonrisa arrogante - Scott puede ser el alfa verdadero pero Stiles, mí pareja destinada nunca podrá ser el más débil, el es la persona más inteligente y leal que puede haber en el mundo - les grita con los ojos rojos aún algo confundido por la droga.

La manada en ese momento se encontraba en una de las puertas escuchando todo apunto de entrar a buscar a Derek, todos los lobos habían escuchado lo que Derek les dijo, instantáneamente eso hizo que mirarán fijamente a Stiles lo que confundió al chico que no sabía lo que pasaba.  
Se dividieron en dos grupos ahora que sabían que los hermanos estaban separados, el grupo A comandado por Lydia fue a buscar a Cora mientras derriban a los guardias en el camino mientras que el grupo B Comandado por Stiles tiró abajo la puerta y golpeó a los guardias para desatar a Derek, Scott no estaba muy de acuerdo con el método de rescate pero no podía argumentar nada en contra del plan de Stiles.

Cuando ya todos estaban en el piso decidieron salir rápidamente del lugar cargando a los hermanos llegaron al loft, los acostaban en los sofa para ver su estado y que les hicieron los cazadores.

\- Derek, estás bien - Le dice Stiles preocupado mientras se acerca a él tomándole el pulso y revisando que no tenga heridas.

\- Si aunque sabes cómo podría estar mejor - dice mientras el menor lo observa curioso, se acerca a él y lo toma subiéndolo encima de sus piernas.

\- Me encantaría poder besarte, morder y besar cada uno de tus lunares en las mañanas cuando tengas tus hermosos ojos de Bambi llorosos por todas las veces que haremos el amor y dios mio tener tu olor en mí, morder tu hermoso y redondo trasero mientras vemos películas de Star Wars, Marvel, DC demonios Stiles eres la mejor pareja destinada, yo se que no te merezco pero te amo tanto que me gustaría jamás dejarte ir - termina de decir todo eso para luego besar a Stiles quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Yo, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Cora - responde completamente rojo mientras veía a Scott, Érika que observaba todo con una sonrisa junto a Boyd, Jackson no podía aguantar la risa por la cara de Stiles mientras que Isaac veía todo avergonzado.

El chico se fue corriendo en búsqueda de Lydia para pedirle ayuda pero lo menos que podía imaginar era que la chica estuviera con su propia Hale, Lydia se encontraba encima de Cora con la blusa a medio sacar mientras se besaban salvajemente, ahora si que no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

La situación se hizo más rara aún cuando el que las separó fue Peter mientras les decía algo como no hagan esto cuando una de ustedes está borracha, yo se que se aman así que por un demonio hagan las cosas bien mañana, eso si que no lo espero Stiles.

Cuando regreso a la sala, Derek aún continuaba en el sillón acostado, aunque ahora estaba medio dormido, espero a que todos se fueran despidiéndose de ellos llamo a su papá y se recostó junto a Derek - Yo también te amo - fue lo único que dijo el menor aunque no sabía que Derek seguía despierto observando todo lo que hacia.

Ambos chicos durmieron juntos en el sofá abrazados, Derek se levantó un poco más temprano con algo de "resaca" pero aún así recordaba todo, se levantó nervioso mientras veía a Stiles y se fue a la cocina encontrándose con su tío Peter.

-Dime que todo fue un sueño, Peter - le súplica con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me alegra decirte que no sobrino, todo paso, anoche te confesaste a nuestro querido humano y según lo que escuchamos eras correspondido - dice entre risas por la reacción del menor de los Hale.

-deberias afrontar tus miedos, no eres Kate, Stiles es un chico inteligente enserio lo amas, voy a ver a Cora - dijo Peter para luego retirarse, realmente agradecía esas palabras extrañaba hablar con su tío Peter y que lo aconsejará, después de tantos años dónde todo se volvió oscuro y raro.

-gracias - le dice en voz baja sabiendo que lo escucharía, pasaron unos minutos y decide regresar con Stiles para aclarar todo.

El menor estaba despierto así que cuando escucho entrar al otro dirigió su mirada a él.

\- Sabes que no soy de muchas palabras así que lo voy a decir rápido y directo, estoy enamorado de ti y eres mí pareja destinada - se acercó a Stiles y este correspondió ese acercamiento abrazándose a el.

\- También te amo Derek, no puedo creerlo que alguien como tú este enamorado de mí teniendo tanta gente mucho mejor - luego de decir eso oculta su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

-Eres el mejor compañero que podría pedir - Después de dejar eso en claro los chicos se recostaron juntos a ver una película mientras Derek besaba todos los lunares de Stiles.

Se lo agradecía a esos cazadores aunque ellos no eran los únicos que estaban agradecidos, Lydia y Cora también habían aclarado todo, se aman por lo que decidieron estar juntas sin importarle lo que los demás piensen.

  
Al que más feliz hacía esto fue a Peter quien veía a sus sobrinos con las personas que amaban, luego de todo el sufrimiento que les habían causado tanto Kate Argent como el.


End file.
